


Beach Confessions

by bruhmomentblue



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhmomentblue/pseuds/bruhmomentblue
Summary: Reggie is struggling with his feelings for Luke, but are they as one-sided as he thinks?
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Beach Confessions

Reggie was lost. He didn’t know what to do. He saw the way Luke looked at Julie, and the way she looked back at him. They at the very least liked each other, and not in a platonic way. This shouldn’t be a problem, Reggie knows he should be happy for his friend, but he just can’t be. Not when he’s been in love with Luke since way before they died.

He knew Luke didn’t feel the same way about him, and he’d accepted that. At least, he thought he had. As Julie and Luke grew closer, Reggie’s heart ached more and more. He hated feeling this way, hated it. He had no hard feelings towards Julie though, he loved her almost as much as he loved Alex, he just wished she’d find someone else to crush on. That Nick kid seemed pretty alright, and kinda into her.

Reggie sighed, standing up from his place on the couch in the studio as he decided to go and talk to someone who always made him feel better; Ray.

————

Reggie poofed into the kitchen, where Julie’s father stood preparing dinner for Julie and her little brother, Carlos. “Hey Ray, got a second?” Reggie waited for an answer, though he knew it wouldn’t come, “Great. ‘Cause I gotta get some stuff off my chest.” He sat down on a stool at the counter, sighing deeply as he collected his thoughts. “You probably don’t know this, scratch that, you definitely don’t know this, but I like Luke. More than like, actually. I think I love him. Have for a really long time.” Reggie let his head hang down at that, his shoulders relaxing as if a huge weight had been lifted off them.

“God, that feels so good to finally say,” he breathed sitting back up, “I haven’t told anyone. Not even Alex. I don’t know why, Alex is a great friend and an even better listener, it’s just- I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want to pass the burden of a secret this huge onto someone else, and I know you can’t actually hear me, or see me, so I guess that’s why it’s so easy to tell you about it. You won’t actually ever know….and neither will anyone else.”

“Luke likes Julie, and Julie likes Luke. And even though Julie’s a human and Luke’s a ghost, they’re perfect for each other. Even I can see that. No matter how bad I don’t want to.” Reggie’s eyes filled with tears and he felt his throat getting tighter. He tried to clear it away, but to no avail. That’s when he heard someone else clear their throat. His head snapped up and he saw Alex, who was standing there with a concerned look on his face. “Alex? What are you doing here?” Reggie asks, before he pauses, realization dawning on his face, “…How much of that did you hear?”

Alex sighed, looking guilty. “Pretty much everything? Please don’t be mad! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, and I promise that’s not what I was trying to do. I walked in because I heard you talking to Ray and I thought I’d come keep you company since, you know, he can’t actually see us, and then I heard what you were talking about and-“

“Alex!” Reggie cut his friend off, smiling reassuringly as his friend looked up at him, clearly panicking. “It’s okay, dude. I’m not mad. Honestly, it might be better if I talk to you instead of Ray. Don’t tell him I said this but, he doesn’t give great advice.” They both chuckled at that, and Reggie saw the drummer relax a bit. “Do you have any advice for me, man?” Reggie asked, and Alex nodded, placing his hand on Reggie’s shoulder.

“Reg, I really think you should tell him. In the case that he doesn’t like you back, you’ll at least have it off your chest, and you can start the process of trying to get over him. “ Reggie sighed, knowing the drummer was right. “I guess you have a point, but, how do I tell him?” Alex shrugged, a warm smile on his face. “You just tell him. It doesn’t have to be a big thing, just be open about your feelings, and Luke will listen.” Reggie nodded, smiling back at his friend. He thought for a moment before enveloping Alex in a tight hug, which was happily returned. “Alex?” Reggie began, hearing him hum in acknowledgement, telling him to go on. “I meant it back there when I said you’re a great friend. Thank you.”

“No problem, man. Now go for it, I believe in you.”

————

Reggie paced back and forth at the beach, where he’d told Luke to meet him when he got a free moment, trying desperately to create a script in his head for what he’d say. If he was going to do this, he wanted to get all of his feelings out there and off his chest. The bassist was still pretty positive nothing would be the same after this, but he wasn’t going to turn back now. Besides, Alex was right almost all the time, and he’d never been given a reason not to trust him.

After about an hour of constant pacing, Reggie stopped to think about what Alex told him to do. “Just be open about your feelings, and Luke will listen.” He decided Alex was right. He didn’t think Luke would care how eloquently he spoke, and it didn’t matter how well put together his thoughts were. As long as he was open and honest, he could get his feelings out there. All he had to do now was wait.

Shortly after he’d sat down in the sand, Luke appeared beside him. “Hey Reg, what’s up? Why’d you wanna meet here instead of at the studio or something?” Reggie bit his lip in thought, wondering what he should say. “I just thought the beach would be a little more private for what I need to talk to you about, that’s all.” Luke looked concerned at that, and Reggie felt his heart warm. “What’s going on, man? Is something wrong?” Reggie chuckled, looking down at the sand. “Depends on what your definition of “wrong” is.”

“Reggie, you’re scaring me, dude. Just talk to me.” The other boy sighed, knowing there was no way he could get out of this now. He took a deep breath, refusing to make eye contact with Luke as he started to speak. “You see Alex and I as your best friends, right?” Luke laughed a little and nodded. “Yeah, Reggie. Of course I do, why? Don’t you see Alex and I that way too?” “Well yeah, of course I do, but… I kinda see you as more than that. Luke, you were there for me every single time my parents fought. You protected me from my dad, heck, you took punches for me! You gave me a place to stay when I needed it, and even when you left home, we stayed at the studio together. And the craziest part of all that is that I never even had to ask. You were just, there.” Reggie smiled to himself at the memories.

“Over the years, I kept trying to convince myself that what I felt for you was just really strong affection for a friend. I don’t remember exactly when I realized it was more than that, but as I sit here with you right now, I know that I’m in love with you. No matter how many times I’ve wished that I wasn’t.” The bassist swallowed as he felt a lump in his throat, and wondered how much more he could say before he clammed up. “Seeing you with Julie these past few weeks has been hard, man. That’s the only reason I’m sitting here telling you all this. Well, that and Alex told me I should, but mostly because it’s become unbearable. I couldn’t keep it in anymore, Luke. And whenever you finally confess your feelings to Julie, you’ll understand what I mean. Hopefully then things can go back to normal.” Luke spoke up then, asking, “What do you mean?”

Reggie bit his lip as he glanced towards him quickly before he looked back down, trying to relocate the grain of sand he’d been focused on since he’d started speaking. “Now that I’ve told you how I feel, I can start to get over it. You can tell Julie you like her, she’ll tell you she feels the same, and you guys will be happy. I know you’ll probably feel weird around me for a while, and I get it. That’s okay. But hopefully after a while we can go back to the way things were before today.” Reggie decided then that he’d said all he needed to say, and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent any tears from falling as they filled his eyes. He shook his head and stood up, brushing the sand from his pants. “I’m gonna go back to the studio, I’ll see you later Luke.”

Just as he was about to poof out, he felt a hand close around his wrist. “Luke-“ “Reggie, you didn’t even give me a chance to say anything.” The guitarist grinned, and Reggie sighed, knowing he was helpless when Luke looked at him like that. The boy was silent for a second, and Reggie recognized his thinking face. The taller of the two tapped his fingers against his leg in anticipation, nervous for whatever his friend was going to say.

“I know you and Alex think Julie and I like each other, and that’s a good thing, because that’s kind of what we were going for.” Reggie tilted his head in confusion, willing Luke to go on. “We don’t actually like each other. We just make it seem like we do so the people we actually have feelings for won’t catch on.” Reggie’s shoulders slumped. So Luke didn’t like Julie, but he still liked someone else. Awesome news. “Julie would kill me if I told you who she likes but, I like… you.”

Hold on. Had he heard that right? “….You what?” Luke chuckled, “I like you, doofus. Actually, I love you. Julie told me that it takes four months for a crush to turn into love, and I’ve had feelings for you for years, Reggie, not counting the twenty-five we spent in that dark place.” Reggie’s frown turned into a grin, and he laughed in relief as he threw his arms around Luke, who hugged him back just as tightly. “You’re not kidding, right?” Reggie spoke, muffled by Luke’s shoulder, “You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

Luke pulled away from the hug, a serious expression on his face though his eyes showed nothing but love and adoration. “I would never do that Reg. I really do love you. I just never thought you felt the same.” Reggie smiled and looked down shyly. “Really? ‘Cause I always thought I was pretty obvious.” Luke just shook his head. “Not to me at least.” They both laughed, not believing they’d both been so oblivious all those years. Reggie met Luke’s eyes, and he hoped Luke didn’t notice as he glanced down at his lips. “Hey, Reg?” Reggie met his eyes again, “Yeah?” Luke bit his lip before he spoke up again. “Can I kiss you?” Reggie’s breath hitched in his throat as he nodded, leaning in at the same time Luke did. They met in the middle, but it was Luke who pushed their lips together to initiate what Reggie would later swear was the most amazing kiss of his life.

He couldn’t wait to tell Ray about this.


End file.
